Breaking through our Differences
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Burn and Gazel talk about their past and how they feel about Aliea Academy, but that's not all. Rated T because that audience can read this. Kids, do not enter this page, it's only for teenagers.


**Me: *Listening to Music***

**Endou: Shhhhhhhhh, 3,2,1, NOW!**

**Me: Wha-? *Gets Blindfolded* Endou, what do you want, I already told you, go play soccer with Miryoku or Kami.**

**Miryoku: It is me...**

**Me: What do you want?**

**Kami: SHHHHH, all will be revealed... **

**Me: What the Heck Kami, hey-*Being led into a Room***

**Miryoku: *Takes off Blindfold* **

**I.E. and Aliea Academy: HAPPY 11****th**** STORY!**

**Me: *Dramatic Tears* This is so COOL! SAKKA YAROU ZE!**

**Endou: YEAH!**

**Everyone: *Playing Soccer (Raimon vs Another half of Raimon)***

**Me: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN... HEADS UP KIDOU! *Kicks the Ball***

**Kami: Special Note from Kami Teruko.**

**This is a Burn-Gazel story. Yaoi, Takes place just after the Chaos match. What do you think you gotta do next?**

**Turn and leave the page, or Carry on reading?**

**Your Choice.**

**Ulvida: Kami, who are you talking to?**

**Kami: *O.o Looks at Ulvida* No-one in particular.**

**Ulvida: *Shrugs Shoulders* Whatever, hey, pass the popcorn please, Pretty just got into an argument with Fudou.**

**Kami: Really? AWESOME!, oh here. *Passes the popcorn***

**Ulvida: Thanks. Who do you think's going to win?**

**Miryoku: Probably Pretty.**

**Kami and Ulvida: WHA! How'd you get here?**

**Miryoku: You think I was gonna get hurt down there, seriously, they're battling with Katana's, KATANA'S!**

**Kami: This outta be good though, right?**

**Miryoku and Ulvida: Yep!**

**Chibi Pretty: Let's just go to the story.**

**M,K and U: Huh?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Burn's P.O.V

Rivals.

That's all we are.

That's all we have been.

But how long has it been since I last spoke to Gazel as a friend?

How long has it been since we _were_ friends?

Ever since I had that idea to create 'Chaos', a team that I hoped would overpower Genesis, I've been missing the boy I used to call Suzuno Fuusuke.

Why was that?

And why did my heart race when we started working together?

Is this what _'love'_ is?

NO!, I can't be in love, not with my rival, what would my team say, what would _he_ say?

For goodness sake, why is it we're even doing this, why is it we have to use these names like Burn, Gazel, Nepper, Heat ect?

Sure, I want to be the strongest there is, but why is it that my team has to bother when it's only Genesis that 'Father' even takes notice of, even after he summons us to say that we're next to challenge that team known as Raimon, he forgets our existance after.

If only things weren't as hectic as they are now, I miss the simpler times, when it was me, Suzuno, Netusha and Atsuishi.

We were like the 21st century 4 Musketeers', but then we got put into two different teams.

I became the hot-head captain of the fire attribute team; Prominence, with Netusha and Atsuishi, while Gazel got separated and became the ice-cold captain of the ice attribute team; Diamond Dust.

I do miss those times when we'd be taken out for ice-creams.

I do miss those time when we weren't rivvals.

But most of all, I miss those times when you could say "I love you" without getting rejected and feeling heartbroken.

End of Burn's P.O.V

The hallways were quiet, the master chamber was quiet, in fact, the only noise there was was coming from much further away, Gemini Storm were training against each other again.

Epsilon were most likely out on one of the training feilds even further away.

And Genesis were who-knows-where.

"Good thing it's quiet," Burn said to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

"It is isn't it," a voice from behind said, causing the boy to jump.

"Gazel, it's you, what do you want?" Burn almost squeaked but kept his voice strong.

"I want to talk to you, privately," Gazel said, looking downwards.

"Meet me in the master chamber in half an hour." And with that, Gazel left Burn standing alone.

When Gzel was a far enough distance away from the red-head, he clenched his fists.

"Why have we been used like tools, why can't life be simple?"

**With Burn:**

"I gotta face the facts, he's probably called me to see him to tell me Prominence were the reason for The Chaos' loss," Burn held back the urge to smash the next thing he saw.

"Oh well, might as well get it over with," Burn sighed, and walked down the corridor.

"After all, Suzuno knows I'm impatient."

And with that in mind, Burn went to find where the silver haired boy had gone.

**With Gazel:**

"A kiss can say so much eh?" Gazel said, questioning the novel he was reading.

Flipping the pages, he sighed.

He wanted to tell Burn how much he missed him, loved him and wanted to hug him, but he knew that was all going to have to stay in his imagination.

"There's no way he'd notice the icy captain when there are people much better than me around," Gazel sadly concluded.

Giving a minute for his thought to sink in, he sighed.

"I need to take a break," Gazel murmered, he closed the novel he was reading, and slid off his bed.

As he was walking, he heard footsteps coming near his dorm.

"Probably IC or IQ," Gazel quessed, and so he opened the door, only to fing it wasn't IC, or IQ, ore even anyone from Diamond Dust.

It was...

"Burn, why are you here?"

"I want to talk too,"

"What?" but it was too late, Burn had taked Gazel's wrist and led him to the bed, he sat Gazel down before seating himself.

"What is you want," Gazel lightly snapped.

"No, I'm the one who should be asking you that," Burn replied.

" What, what are you on about?" Gazel looked bewildered.

"Why is it you wanted to talk?" Burn asked, his eyes were now serious.

"Oh, I see, impatient are we?" Gazel said, trying to run him off topic.

"I am, that's why I want to know now," Burn said.

"Oh, very well, I guess I just wanted to talk because, I feel lonely," Gazel admitted.

Now it was Burn who looked bewildered.

"Eh, what do you mean," he asked, "Why didn't you just go to one of your team-mates?"

"Because they don't have the bond we once shared." Gazel responded.

"You still remember?" Burn asked.

"When we were little, when we could say just about anything, when we were free," Gazel started, tears were forming in his eyes, he was almost crying, until he fel an arm slip across his waist and pull him closer.

"Huh?" Gazel chocked, what are you-?"

"Don't be afraid to cry, I know we're rivals, but I still care about you, even through the insults and teasing," Burn whispered.

Gazel looked up, and then all the tears started falling out.

Silently he could hear Gazel mutter something through the tears.

"Pardon?" Burn asked, it was now or never.

Gazel weakly slipped his arms aroung Burn's neck and hugged the red-head.

Burn could only sigh, Gazel really did miss being able to be his friend, not that he didn't but his heart was racing so much, he needed some space, but he couldn't abandon the Diamond Dust captain like this, no matter how much of rivals they were.

After all, it'd make him look heartless as well as hot-headed.

"If it helps, I miss being your friend too," Burn whispered into Gazel's ear, causing the boy to blush.

As soon as Gazel looked at Burn with his watery eyes, the pressure that is called 'love' was too much to resist taking action.

As Gazel was releasing his hold on Burn's neck, the boy took hold of both of his hands.

"Burn," Gazel asked, surprised at the action.

Burn said nothing, he simply brought his lips on Gazel's and kept them there.

The snowy haired boy was so shocked, his eyes started to widen, but he soon just responded to the kiss.

About a minute later and Burns tounge found its way in Gazel's mouth, exploring each corner and having a tounge fight with Gazel's tounge.

If the blush on both boys faces wasn't already rudolph-red, it would have gone a million shades darker than possible.

But the lack of oxygen soon started affecting both of the boys, and so Burn released his grip on Gazel's hands and separatd their lips.

"Burn..." Gazel trailed off, but Burn cut him off with a kiss on his forehead.

"A kiss can say many things. I hope it's saying I love you," Burn said.

Gazel's eyes widened, who knew Burn could actually be soft.

"It does Burn, it does," Gazel smiled.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Burn asked, smiling a proper smile for the first time in ages.

"Yeah," Gazel started, "Let's put aside our differences and forget the past, tomorow is a new day after all," he finished.

"I can do that, you wanna go the park tomorow, there's a chilli pepper eating contest, I wanna see how it turns out," Burn asked.

"Okay Tulip-kun," Gazel joked, earning a light push from Burn.

"Whatever Ice-kun," Burn responded, earning him a pout from Gazel.

"Meanie," Gazel said

"Honey," Burn responded.

In the end, they both ended up falling asleep on Gazel's bed, protected by each other's embrace.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Me: Finished**

**Burn: *On a date with Gazel***

**Gazel: *On a date with Burn***

**Me: All alone, oh well, that's where soccer comes in handy, gotta go practice my hissastu, everyone left long time ago, bye!**


End file.
